


Birthday boy

by CrowsAce



Series: B I N G O [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Even though this isn't written on his birthday, Group Sex, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Porn for Patton on his birthday, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sissy patton, Smut, Threesomes, You've been warned, breath play, remrom - Freeform, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Patton had been eagerly looking forward to his birthday for weeks now
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Remus/Patton/Roman
Series: B I N G O [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841509
Kudos: 86





	Birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn't write half of this when I was at work~
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+)~ 
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n

Patton had been eagerly looking forward to his birthday for weeks now, he had told the others the kind of party he would like  _ months  _ in advance. 

  
  


He wondered if it was appropriate to bring cupcakes to his own party?

  
  


He arrived at the time his friends had specified, and eagerly hopped to the front door, ringing the doorbell with one hand before holding out the tray in front of him as he waited. 

"Patton you're here!" Roman called excitedly as he opened the door, his eyes travelling down to the tray the shorter male was holding out.

"Did you make cupcakes for your own birthday party?"

"Uh-huh I wanted to make sure everyone got a treat, should I not have?"

"Oh no it's great! I'm sure everyone will love them!" A smirk slowly spread over Roman's face as he took the tray, "Although everyone was already guaranteed a treat tonight~" he purred out, making the other blush.

"Well come on in." Roman encouraged, stepping back to let the other through.

  
  


Patton was still blushing as he walked into the house following behind Roman, he was sure it got worse when everyone turned to look at him, their eyes filled with hunger, and not for the cupcakes.

Roman placed the tray down on a table. "Patton made cupcakes everyone!"

The others laughed. 

"Of course he did." Janus said with a smirk, getting up to walk around the birthday boy. 

He came to stand behind and began removing the other's far too big coat. 

"We're all curious to know if you dressed up for your birthday darling." Janus whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

Then the coat was removed, he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Beneath the coat he wore a light blue cupless corset, with pink heart pasties and a pink heart cock cage that matched the pink fishnet tights and gloves he was wearing. Suddenly he was surrounded as his friends crowded him, leering at him, hands were then reaching out to stroke at him, to grope at whatever piece of flesh that they could grab.

Suddenly there was pressure at his shoulders forcing him down to his knees. He looked up at the others with wide innocent eyes.

"Look at him all dressed up for us." Remus cooed, leering down at him, already rock hard as he stroked himself. 

Everyone else remained fully dressed, trousers down enough to have their erections out, when Patton compared that to his current state of undress it made him feel dirty. 

_ He loved it. _

"So eager to please as well, even whilst looking so innocent." Virgil praised. "You do want to please us, don't you sweetheart?" 

Patton nodded, eager as ever, making everyone around him laugh.

"He does look exquisite, how do you all propose we do this?" Logan asked, just as desperate as everyone else to start this.

"Well since this is the twins house why don't they go first." Janus suggested, "after all they were kind enough to host this party."

At that both Roman and Remus were practically vibrating with excitement.

"Dibs on that mouth! I want to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock." Remus called out, a shark like grin spreading over his face as he looked at his brother.

Roman smiled and nodded. "That's fine with me."

Both twins then got to their knees, the others went back to their seats to watch and wait. 

"We should give him his gifts first, don't you think guys?" Roman asked, receiving nods all around.

Virgil grabbed a box and threw it to Roman who easily caught it. Roman looked Patton over once more with a smirk.

"You know we really do know you so well sweetheart, here open your present."

  
  


Filled with curiosity, Patton did just that. His eyes widened and he took in the light blue collar with pink hearts, it matched his outfit perfectly. He grinned.

"Shall we put it on?" Roman asked, waiting for the others nod of agreement before taking the collar and putting it around Patton's slender neck. He then took the chain leash from the box and attached it to the collar.

"Here," - he handed the leash over to his brother - "I think you'll have more use of that then I will at the moment."

Remus's shark like grin only grew as he took it, once more looking at his kneeling friend.

Patton swallowed nervously at the look in his eyes, he fell forward as Remus yanked on the leash, Remus started tugging him then pulling him closer.

"Are you ready to begin, what am I saying of course you are!"

Then before Patton could get a word out Remus grabbed the back of his head and slammed him down onto his cock.

Patton gagged whilst Remus (and some of the others) groaned.

Roman watched hungrily for a while as his brother forced Patton down on him over and over again.

  
  


Patton let out a squeal when a finger was shoved into his hole. 

"Oh so tight baby boy, don't worry you'll be so loose when all of this is done, this little hole will probably be open for use whenever." Roman told him happily.

Patton whined at the thought of always being loose and open and ready to take someone, he loved the idea of someone else using him whenever  _ they  _ wanted.

  
  


Like now.

  
  


It wasn't long before Roman added more fingers inside him, scissoring him open. He was constantly moaning around the cock in his mouth at this point.

"Fuck Ro, just fuck into him already." Remus complained, the vibrations of the others moaning was driving him  _ insane. _

Roman scoffed. "What's the matter bro? Not gonna last long?"

"Fuck you!"

"Later, for now let's fuck this pretty boy." Roman said, grinning as he got into position, gently easing his lubed up dick inside the other.

Despite the prep the stretch still burned but Patton found he didn't mind, he especially didn't mind it when both twins decided to not hold back and began fucking him with earnest, knowing the twins they probably wanted to see who could out fuck each other, making it some sort of competition, and he was just a more object in the game. Wasn't that just exciting!

It was Remus that came first, though perhaps that wasn't too surprising since he started first, plus Patton hadn't stopped moaning since Roman started fucking his hole.

Patton did his best to swallow all of the others cum.

"Good job sweetheart!" Remus praised as he pulled his dick out of the others mouth, wiping the spit and cum from it on to Patton's check.

  
  


"How's my Roro's cock treating you?" He asked lightly, as if talking about the weather.

Patton could only brokenly moan in response, his throat fucked - literally - and his mind already too gone to properly form sentences. 

"Gosh he's so tight guys! I can't wait to see how this once pretty pink hole will look by the time we are all done!" Roman panted.

  
  


Remus grinned as he got up and moved around the pair, coming to stand behind his twin and picking up the lube. A look at the other three showed them touching themselves or rather Janus touching both Virgil and Logan whilst they both jumped either side of him. The three looking between the pair fucking on the floor and at Remus lubing his fingers, awaiting his next move.

Remus kneels behind his brother bringing his lips to his twins ear, making the younger sibling shudder as the others breath fanned across him.

"Look how well you're topping this little sissy boy Ro! I knew you could do it!" He cooed, before shoving his fingers into his brother's hole.

  
  


Roman let out a strangled cry, and gave a particular rough thrust that made Patton whine brokenly even more.

"Oho, it seems you  _ both  _ like that!" Remus did it again, getting the same reaction but this time followed by more moans from the couch.

"Come on Ro bro fuck the needy bitch already, others are waiting there turn! Did you need big brother to help you?" He mocked, but also grabbed his brothers hips, forcing him to fuck into Patton at a rougher pace and making him go deeper.

Patton was just moaning continuously now, he could almost feel his brains being fucked out of him as his upper half collapsed onto the ground, the strength to hold himself up leaving him, the sound of the twins moaning filled his head. 

Then Roman was filling his ass full of cum

Remus forced his brother to stay inside the other before pulling out. 

Both twins laughed at the sight of the now slightly gaping hole leaking cum.

"Next!" Remus called out, dragging his brother over to one of the chairs to sit down in, making sure they would have a good view for the next fucking. 

  
  


Next up was Logan. He looked over Patton's fucked out form appreciatively.

He didn't bother to lube himself up as he slid into the others still tight hole, making Patton cry out once more.

Logan took hold of the leash and wrapped it around his hand a few times to shorten it down then yanked harshly, cutting off the others breathing. 

Patton gasped but didn't fight it, his muscles spasmed from the lack of oxygen making Logan moan when Patton's hole tightened around him, before loosening the hold.

"Fuck Pat, you feel so good around my cock, like you were made to do this." Logan praised filling Patton up with delight.

He was glad to be so good and useful for his friends.

  
  


Logan restricted the others breathing a few more times before he too was cumming in the other with words of praise falling off his tongue. 

As Logan pulled out and moved away, Patton became aware of the sounds of the others moaning, and even the sound of skin sliding against skin, no doubt the twins were probably fucking, Janus and Virgil must be getting antsy now, he wonder which of the two agreed to go last.

His question was answered when Virgil knelt in front of him.

The emo side grinned as he pulled Patton up and moved them about so Virgil was on his back.

"You ready to ride me princess?" Virgil asked, making Patton nod eagerly in response.

"That-a boy!" Virgil encouraged, gently taking hold of the others hips. 

"Go on then, give it your best."

  
  


Patton lowered himself down onto the others cock, and despite the fact Virgil also didn't bother to lube, it was an easy fit, making him moan like the whore he was as he took Virgil all the way down.

Then he began moving, starting slow, teasing them both before picking up speed and giving it his all. 

Virgil watched him with a grin as he worked himself on the other.

"Is this the best you can do baby boy?" He asked.

Patton nodded, trying to pick up the pace.

  
  


Then the grip on his hips tightened and suddenly Virgil slammed his hips up at the same time as he slammed Patton's down.

Patton cried out and collapsed onto the others chest as Virgil began to brutally fuck into him.

Virgil laughed as Patton collapsed on him. 

"Aww the poor sissy can't take it!" He jeered making the others around them laugh.

Patton felt himself burn in humiliation as the other began taunting and belittling him.

"Fuck! Ready to take my load?" Virgil questioned even though he didn't care about getting a response. He rolled them over, forcing Patton's legs up to his chest before cumming inside then pulling out, watching for a moment as that hole winked at him and started oozing his cum before he got up and walked back to his seat.

  
  


Patton remained where he was, continuing to hold his legs to his chest as he laid there panting, and just as he was about to put them back down another voice spoke up.

"Keep them there." Janus ordered, coming to kneel before him so he could stare hungrily at that hole, it made him rock hard to know it was filled with other mens cum.

Unable to resist Janus surged forward, tongue diving into the now loosened hole, eating out the others cum.

Patton let out a whoreish moan that was echoed by everyone else.

  
  


Janus pulled away and brought a hand up to his mouth and began playing with the cum on his tongue, making them all moan again as they watched the obscene sight. 

He then leaned over the other and shoved himself inside that loose hole. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, "You're so loose and open, do you know what this mean right? It means that whenever any of us are in need you'll be able to help us whenever, you'll always be ready now, heck maybe you can even help some poor stranger if they need it. Wouldn't you like that? You're gonna be so useful from now on." Janus praised.

  
  


Patton whined happily. It was what he always wanted! To be useful and help out anyone in need! Whether it was to lend and ear, or offer a cookie, or let them use his body! Whatever it was to make them feel better.

  
  


Then Janus was filling him.

And it seemed like everyone had had their turn. 

  
  


But the night was far from over, and as Remus beckoned him over to start sucking off Roman who was seated in his twins lap, no doubt Remus's cock shoved up his ass, a glance at the others showed Logan fucking into a bent over Virgil whilst Janus sucked him off, Patton knew it was going to be a long and good day.

  
  


Best birthday ever.

  
  



End file.
